Zaya Steward
This roleplay character belongs to lily and can be found here. Zaya Steward a half-blood witch and the only daughter of a pure-blood wizard, Sebastian Steward, and a muggle woman, Arya Steward nee Blood. Steward Family so we all know about the Steward family if not some info about that is; Steward was the surname of a Muggle family although they do have some wizarding blood. James Steward was a No-Maj who founded Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his wife Isolt Sayre who was an Irish witch. They had twins daughters. The elder daughter was Martha Steward II, named after James’ mother. Martha was a Squib and therefore had no magical powers. The younger daughter, Rionach was a half-blood witch who spoke parseltongue. Martha went on to marry. Because Martha is the only one in the family who is married, she had children with her husband. Having 3 sons one of them being inheriting magic. So when the time came he was off to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Down the line around the late 1800′s the Steward line began to become somewhat pure as the father had arranged marriages for his only son who was currently a half-blood hoping the next generations to come would become pure once more. Marauders Era Zaya was born only daughter and child of a wealthy Muggle socialite Arya Steward nee Blood and pure-blood wizard Sebastian Steward. Her father falling in love despite his father’s , Edward, rejection of the woman. Still they were quite well off, being it was his only son, he tolerated it. December 21st on a cold night Zaya was born. Named by her grandfather, after his mother. Edward saw potential in the baby brunette and despite his rejection of her mother, Edward became fond of his granddaughter, Zaya. Spoiling her as she grew. Though tragedy struck when she was only 6 years old. Her parents were murdered right before her eyes by a wizard. She was about to be next before the house elf appeared and used his magic to throw the wizard across the floor. Hiding Zaya until the officials came, informing Edward of the situation before being wounded by the wizard. Getting there as fast of they could officials came and took him away. Her grandfather calling out of her, Zaya came out and ran into his arms. Despite losing her parents at a young age, Zaya never lacked anything. Her grandfather gave it all to her. She loved dancing ballet and even taking up art and playing the violin. It was towards her first year of hogwarts, (' ''While she could have gone to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Zaya choose to go to Hogwarts as she wanted no association and wanted to be treated like anyone else ''') and she was getting all that she needed. Her grandfather surprising her getting her first pet. Going to the best pet store he could find in the wizarding world. It was there when he found out Zaya was born a Parselmouth, a rare trait in her paternal family, but not surprising, descendants of Salazar Slytherin, and which her great great grandmother’s sister, Rionach, in the 1600 possessed as well but chose not to marry or have children to prevent from passing it down. Zaya fell in love with the runespoor that was in the back of the store. Recently born. She wanted it and talked to the mother of it if she could take them. Along with a black cat that she also wanted. Arriving at at the school she was easily sorted to: “SLYTHERIN!!” Where Zaya excelled in many things, though kept mostly to herself at times. She did have friends and would include herself in activities involving the house. Being in the Slug Club due to her grandfather’s wealth and the wealth she would inherit from her parents once she was of age. School seemed to flash by quickly in her eyes and she easily got her dream job in an instance. Though it was more of a hobby if she was being honest because she didn’t really need the job considering her statues. Being an Artist. Personality Zaya is a rather semi-complex girl though is mostly depicted as being a rebellious and quite defiant of authority figures and rules. Zaya is extremely stubborn with a short fuse. Her morals are extremely questionable as she has no problem with murder and can be quite manipulative. headstrong and stubborn young woman as well as highly intelligent, it only makes her all the more dangerous if she knew how to play her cards right. She is capable of disregarding her own safety (as well as those of others) to save those she cares for which isn't a lot, which comes with drastic consequences. Despite her flaws she can be quite the passionate girl and even gentle if she lets down her walls. Appearance Zaya is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her early twentys . She has green eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned olive skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. she is usually seen wearing dark or pale colored short dresses with her leather jacket or whats the latest fashion. Notes * Zaya is neutral in the matters because a) her mother was a muggle & b) she really could careless? unless ofc they attack her. * She’s a passionate soul and will treat you kindly but cross her or treat her wrongly she is merciless. * Speaking of merciless, Zaya has killed once or twice before. Her first kill was when she was 10 years old. (if someone wants to loose a sibling lol hmu). Her grandfather covered the whole thing up. Murder was never “found”. & during her 5th year at Hogwarts * There’s a very darkside to her. * You know what they say: The sweeter the honey ; the deadlier the trap. * Zaya wears a lot of dresses and prefers to be bare foot ( especially when she goes to the docs or walks around the woods ). You will see her wearing short dresses mainly. * She talks to her snake a lot but not in public and only her grandfather at the moment knows she’s Parselmouth. * she has a very sweet tooth. You will legit win her heart with sweets lol * She’s loyal to those she cares for.